mais qui est le tueur de central?
by Lilli Rose
Summary: Hugues enquête sur une série de meurtres plus abominables les uns que les autres. Qui estil?malheureusement, il va entrainer Ed dans son enquête qui va avoir l'aide d'un condamné.Ed saura t'il trouver l'assassin et à l'accepter?
1. Chapter 1

Ma nouvelle fiction ! je n'abandonne pas l'autre au contraire ! si je la poste si tôt, c'est pour ne pas l'abandonner ! je suis bizarre. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

CHAPITRE I :

- Tu m'as bien compris Ed ?

- Oui Hugues. T'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris, soupira un jeune garçon blond, les cheveux longs attachés en une natte et doté de magnifiques yeux dorés.

- Bien….ajouta le dénommé Hugues. Brun, les yeux verts derrière des lunettes rectangulaires et une barbe naissante. D'habitude, il serait en train de gaver Ed avec les photos de son Elicia chérie mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, contrairement à son habitude, il était grave et sérieux.

- Ed, cette mission n'est pas…..à qualifier de facile. Je dirai même qu'elle est dure. Il faut que tu sois très prudent. Allez, on y va, je te donnerai les autres consignes en route, le trajet est long !

Hugues se leva et le jeune garçon le suivit. L'homme n'était pas à l'aise. Il n'avait pas voulu envoyer Ed mais selon le généralissime, Ed était le « seul alchimiste qualifié pour y aller ». Non pas qu'Ed soit mauvais, au contraire !Mais par le faite qu'il ait seulement 14 ans ! Il avait pourtant essayé de convaincre le Chef mais rien n'y fit. Ed irait point.

Il monta dans sa voiture et attendit que le jeune garçon fasse de même. Ed ouvrit la portière mais hésita à y grimper. Il regarda Hugues qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête et d'un grand sourire. Ed monta.

- Surtout ne perds pas ton calme que se soit avec LUI ou avec les autres. Ne leur réponds pas, ne les regardes pas dans les yeux, ils prendront cela comme une insulte. Si tu préfère, ils penseront que tu te payes leur tête. Et ils pourraient te faire du mal.

- Hugues, je sais me défendre !

- Oui ! je sais Ed…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas

- j'ai le droit !

- On dirait un père gâteux !

Hugues rigola et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le rire de Hugues fut contagieux, Ed ne put s'empêcher rire aussi. Mais l'homme reprit son sérieux aussi vite qu'il était parti dans son éclat de rire.

- Ed, je me répète peut-être mais fait très attention !!…..s'il te plait….Ils sont dangereux !

Ed resta silencieux le reste du trajet, pensant à sa mission, aux recommandations de Hugues. Malgré le faite que l'homme lui ait dit qu'il serait protégé, il avait peur… Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait ! Ils arrivèrent enfin et le FullMetal sentit l'angoisse lui serrer les entrailles.

- Ed…

- Je serai prudent.

- Ne fais rien qui te mettes en danger. Et si jamais tu sens que tu ne peux pas, que c'est trop dur, reviens. D'accord ?

- Oui Hugues.

- Veux-tu que je vienne ?

-…non ça va aller, merci quand même. C'est à moi que le généralissime a confié cette mission. Je veux lui prouver que je ne suis pas un point pour l'armée et que je ne suis pas un lâche !

Avant que l'adulte n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose, le jeune garçon était sorti et se dirigeait à présent vers un immense bâtiment.

L'édifice était fait de vieilles pierres mais les remparts, des murs lisses et des barbelés, semblaient nouvellement construits. Personne, à moins d'être givrer, d'être locataire ou encore d'être gardien, n'habitaient dans le coin. La maison la plus proche se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres.

Et c'était on ne peut plus normal ! notre cher FullMetal venait d'arriver dans la prison la mieux gardée du pays et si elle était située si loin du monde en pleine forêt se n'était pas pour les belles balades qu'on pouvaient y faire, mais bien pour des raisons de sécurité. Ici étaient gardés les plus grands criminels du pays.

Hugues n'était pas rassuré pour le gamin. Mais il se secoua. Ed allait très bien y arriver et au pire, il y avait des gardiens. Hugues soupira. L'attente serait longue.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ed arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Il respira profondément et s'annonça. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Edward Elric. Je suis alchimiste d'Etat.

-…Ah ! Oui !On m'a prévenu de votre venue, mais pour tout vous dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit un gamin.

Ed souri.

- Il n'y avait que moi de disponible.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! c'est rare de trouver un gosse qui ait de l'humour !

- …….Vous ne sortez pas souvent d'ici.

- Non. Effectivement. Allez, on y va. Bien. Il y a certaines règles à respecter. Ne rentres jamais seul dans une cellule. Ne les insultes pas, ne dis rie qui pourrait les énerver. Et aussi évites de marcher juste à côté de leur cellule, marche bien au milieu du couloir !

- Le général m'a déjà dit tout cela.

- Ah ! Un qui s'y connaît ! Bien. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je suis là avec mes collègues….. Oh ! Encore un conseil, ne leur montres pas que tu as peur. Montres-leur tes faiblesses et ils en profiteront ! Est-ce clair ?

- Oui.

- Ok alors vas-y.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Ed passer. Le couloir était sombre et long. Digne des films d'horreurs ! Il y avait de chaque côté une rangée de cellules. Le jeune garçon ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise.

- Ça va gamin ?

- Oui, il le faut de toute façon.

- Quelle détermination ! J'aime çà. Le prisonnier que tu veux voir, sa cellule se trouve au bout du couloir à gauche. Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Merci ça va aller..

- Ok. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésites pas à appeler !

D'accord.

Ed fit un pas, puis deux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la cellule de la personne qu'il était sensé interroger. En fait, sa mission était toute simple. Il devait interroger un prisonnier sur son mode opératoire, savoir s'il avait des ennemis car, en ce moment à Central, un tueur assassinait avec des méthodes similaires et d'une façon atroce (selon Hugues. Celui-ci avait refusé de lui dire comment ces personnes étaient décédées et la presse avait été chargé de se la fermer ). Mais d'après certaines sources ( le prisonnier lui-même), il savait qui assassinait ces personnes. Si se n'était pas lui alors qui était-ce ? Après, si le prisonnier savait qui s'était, il fallait lui faire avouer.

Ed regardait devant lui. Mais au bout de trois pas, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à gauche et à droite. Les prisonniers le regardaient.( Il n'avait donc pas rêver, il avait bien senti que quelqu'un l'observait.). Ed s'empressa de détourner le regard. Il admira le bout du couloir. Qu'est-ce que s'était intéressant !mais il avait l'impression d'aller à deux à l'heure.

Soudain un prisonnier l'interpella.

- Eh gamin !

Ed se retourna.

- Approches !

Ed hésita. Comment faire confiance….quand on a pas confiance ! Il fit non de la tête et continua son chemin jusqu'au fond du couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cellule. L'homme, contrairement à ses idées, semblait jeune. Trente ans, peut être plus. Il avait des cheveux ébène de même que ses yeux…semblables à un trou noir où on perdait pieds…… « ne pas les regardez dans les yeux !!!! » Ed se repris. Le prisonnier souri, d'un sourire moqueur.

- Alors ça ! L'armée m'a envoyé un gosse ! T'as quel âge au juste ? 10 ans ? 12 ?

- J'ai 14 ans, grogna Ed. Ah ! Comment avez vous su que j'appartenais à l'armée ?

- Héhé. Je peux même te dire que tu es alchimiste d'Etat, FullMetal Alchemist…Je te connais…

Ed le regarda effrayé. L'homme éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda le blond à la fois vexé et désorienté.

- Ta tête !!! t'aurais du voir ta tête !! dit le brun entre deux fous rire. Puis reprenant son sérieux, il dit : t'inquiètes pas, j'ai aperçu ta montre et puis je t 'ais vu au info. Je m'appelle Roy Mustang.

- Pourquoi…..pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Il paraît que j'ai tué quelqu'un.

Il se remit à rire.

- ….s'était une question bête.

- Oui. Que veux-tu donc savoir à ce point pour faire une centaine de kilomètres voir des personnes dangereuses ?

-…Et bien….Vous savez qui a commit ces crimes ! D'après ce qu'on dit…

- Oui, c'est exact, on t'a bien renseigné.

- Qui est-ce ?

- T'es trop pressé !……t'es alchimiste, non ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu dois connaître cette fameuse loi qui dit qu'on obtient rien sans rien, la loi de l'échange équivalent.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- ………Que tu me sortes d'ici ! c'est l'enfer !! . 

- O.O Vous rigolez là ?!

- Tu crois vraiment que je plaisante avec çà ?

- Mais je ne peux pas faire çà ! gémit Ed en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Mais si tu peux !

-…Dîtes moi qui c'est, ou au moins un petit indice et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Bien.

Mustang se leva et s'approcha avec une démarche qui rappela à Ed celle d'un chat.

- L'homme que tu cherches…….et bien…… c'est l'homme qui commet tous ces crimes atroces !!

- o je sais !!!!!!!!!

- Alors pourquoi viens-tu ? tu me fais perdre mon temps !….Mais dit moi, sais-tu ce qu'il inflige à ses victimes ? Vu ta tête j'en déduis que non.

Il s'approcha encore. A moitié caché dans l'ombre, le blond le trouvait effrayant.

- Il cherche sa victimes, la suit pendant plusieurs jours pour voir un peu ses habitudes. Puis, il les enlève !

Mustang surgit brutalement de l'ombre faisait sursauter Ed. Il rit.

- Et enfin les viole et les torture…

- Arrêtez !!!!!

Ed s'enfuit en courant. Oubliant toutes les recommandations, il passa si près des cellules que le prisonnier de tout à l'heure, fort mécontent que ce petiot blond l'ignore, l'attrapa par le bras.

- Où tu cours comme ça ? tu veux déjà me quitter ? c'est pas très gentil ça !

- Lâchez-moi !

L'homme sourit et l'attira près de sa porte ( se sont en fait des grilles, ils peuvent donc passer les bras à travers les grilles). Ed, terrorisé, se demandait si le sourire de cet homme, qui ressemblait fort à un sourire digne des plus grands prédateurs, était un effet de son imagination ou effectivement l'homme souriait bizarrement.

- Oh non, je ne te laisserai pas partir. Ça faisait longtemps que j'ai pas vu un gosse aussi mignon……et avec la peau aussi douce, susurra t-il en frôlant la joue dudit gosse.

Ed rougit. L'homme ricana et le tira plus près de la grille. Ed sentait que la situation se compliquait. Le condamné passa son autre bras à travers les grilles et attrapa celui du garçon. De cette façon, il le bloqua.

- Lâchez-moi !

- T'es bouché ? J't'aies dit non !

L'homme passa sa main sur la joue du blond qui se débattit, mais rien n'y fit…Bordel ! mais que foutaient les gardes ? ( excusez mon langage peu châtié ' j'en suis désolée ).

- Tu veux pas me libérer, mon garçon ?

Et puis quoi encore ?

- Non ! lâchez-moi !!!!

- Allez ! On va bien s'éclater !

- O.O…. o laissez moi !!

Le détenu colla un peu plus l'enfant contre la grille. L'adolescent sentait maintenant le souffle de l'homme sur son visage ( Mon D…qu'il a mauvaise haleine !!! LOL XD). Il continuait de caresser la joue du FullMetal puis il descendit. L'alchimiste devint rouge écrevisse lorsqu'il senti une main se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Ed se démena comme un diable. Et les gardiens ? Il regarda des deux côtés. Personne. Sauf Mustang qui regardait la scène sans bronché (). Un rire gras qui venait du bureau. Soudain, Ed senti que l'homme le bougeait et il se retrouva dos contre la porte. L'enfant lutta un instant…puis abandonna. Le détenu gloussa. Maintenant, il sentait le souffle dans son cou. Il frissonna. Il se déconnecta de la réalité, attendant que ça passe, qu'il s'arrête. L'adulte le mordit au niveau de la clavicule. Ed glapit. L'homme lui mit la main devant la bouche empêchant le cri de se faire entendre. L'alchimiste saisit l'occasion, qui s'en doute ne se présenterait qu'une seule et unique fois. Il lui croqua la main.

Le prisonnier le lâcha et hurla :

- Sale petit…. ! Tu verras quand j'me barrerai d'ici ! J'te retrouverai et j'te f'rai payer c'que t'as fait ! c'est clair ? Je retrouverai, même si je dois remuer ciel et terre pour çà !!!!

Ed s'éloigna rapidement et rejoignit les gardiens qui avaient arrêté de rire bêtement d'une blague idiote.

- T'as eu ce que tu voulais gamin ?

- Oui merci.

Ed s'empressa de rejoindre Hugues, cachant ses poignets et sa morsure. Enfin, il lui raconta tout…enfin presque. Il ne dit rien sur son altercation avec le prisonnier, ni que Mustang lui avait révélé comment les personnes étaient assassinées.

En gros, on en est au même point, soupira Hugues.

Et comme un ennui n'arrive jamais seul……..

Voilà !! j'avoue mon chapitre est super long. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. En tout cas moi je m'éclate à l'écrire.

bientôt pour la suite !!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait franchement plaisir. Et je suis heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise. Elle est sortie de mon esprit alors que je pensais au silence des agneaux. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

CHAPITRE 2 :

Ed fit son rapport au généralissime qui, il faut bien l'avouer, n'était guère ravi. Imaginez ! Vous cherchez un assassin qui a fait une vingtaine de victimes, plusieurs fois, vous avez été à deux doigts de le choper et à chaque fois, il réussissait à vous échapper. Puis, un jour, vous apprenez qu'un homme sait qui il est, où il se trouve. Quelle chance ! Vous envoyez donc un alchimiste qui sait se débrouiller et là, il vous avoue que le seul indice est une phrase qui n'a de sens que pour lui et que ce même alchimiste vous déclare que même lui ne comprend pas. Franchement y'a de quoi péter un câble. Mais le généralissime ne dit rien. Il renvoya le jeune garçon réfléchir à cette ( maudite) phrase. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Ed vivait avec son petit frère Alphonse dans un appartement. Ils étaient venus à Central après le décès de leur mère pour gagner de quoi vivre ( et cesser de demander à la grand-mère Pinako, ce qui les gênait ). Dans le train, ils rencontrèrent Hugues. Celui-ci avait été d'une bonté extraordinaire. Il les avait aidé à trouver ce logement mais aussi avait aidé Ed à rentrer dans l'armée.

Ed, décidé à prévenir son frère qu'il rentrerait tard se dirigea vers les cabines de l'armée. En chemin, il croisa Hugues.

- Bonjour Hugues.

- Oh ! salut Ed ! je t'avais pas vu !

- ………….

- Tout va bien ? demanda Hugues sans tenir compte de LA phrase qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Oui. Je dois traduire la phrase de Mustang. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je trouve pas.

- T'inquiètes pas, tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûr.

- Merci Hugues.

- De rien. …..il t'a dit quoi exactement ?

- Euh… si je me souviens bien, il a dit « l'homme que tu cherches, c'est lui qui a commis tous ces crimes » C'est logique non ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Sauf si il a voulu te faire passer un autre message.

- Oui mais quel message ?

- Peut-être qu'il pense que tu cherches quelqu'un…

- Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant je vais prévenir mon frère que je risque de rentrer tard.

- Te fatigues pas trop quand même ! N'oublie pas de manger ou de dormir !

- T'inquiètes pas !

- Ok ! j'te fais confiance !

- Ah ! au fait, t'as rien de nouveau sur cette enquête ? ça pourrait peut être m'aider.

Le visage de Hugues s'assombrit. Apparemment, c'était pas la question à poser.

- Ed, tu sais parfaitement que l'enquête piétine. D'ailleurs, on a encore retrouvé un cadavre. Désolé de te mettre la pression mais il faut vite que tu retrouver le sens de cette foutu phrase.

Le FullMetal baissa les yeux et murmura :

- Désolé Hugues, excuse-moi

Hugues soupira. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Ah ! Oui ! ça lui revenait.

- Ed, peux-tu me promettre une chose ?

- Hugues….

Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et força Ed à le regarder dans le yeux.

- Tu me le promets ?

-…….Oui……

- fais très attention à toi.

-……Pourquoi ?

-……..ce sont des gamins qui se font assassiner.

Ed accusa mal le choc. Mais qui, quelle personne, assez malsaine il faut le dire, pouvait commettre des actes si atroces ? Une vague de terreur le pris. Il avait peur pour lui mais aussi pour son frère et surtout pour lui. Un mauvais pressentiment le saisit comme une vague qui monte. Comme cette peur terrée en lui. Plantant Hugues là, il se rua vers les cabines téléphoniques de l'armée. Il paniquait tellement qu'il dut refaire le numéro plusieurs fois. Enfin la sonnerie….. Et Al qui ne décrochait pas. « mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout bon sang ? ». Ed raccrocha. Repris le téléphone et refit le numéro. Encore cette foutue sonnerie. Ed senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure ! Al était peut être sorti faire un tour. » Mais cette idée n'arrangea rien. Et enfin…..Al décrocha.

- Allô ?

Ed soupira de soulagement.

- Al ? c'est moi !

- Oh Ed ! ça va ?

- Impec' et toi ?

- Tout va très bien ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Je……ne…..m'inquiétais pas , répliqua Ed d'un ton pincé.

Al rigola.

- Al ? je ...je rentrerai sûrement tard.

- Ah !………..Ok….

- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- C'est pas grave…..Tu fais ton boulot. A tout à l'heure.

Ouai….

Ed raccrocha. Il se sentait rassuré. Il avait à peine reposé le téléphone quand Hugues arriva.

- Bah Ed ! t'étais où ? je t'ai cherché partout ! qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Excuse-moi ! balbutia Ed.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- j'avais pas un bon pressentiment…..

- T'as eu peur pour ton frère ?

- Ouai……..Il me reste que lui.

- Ed….Si tu veux venir à la maison, n'hésites pas. Vous y serez plus à l'abri.

- Merci Hugues mais ça va aller.

-…….Si tu le dis….

Mais Hugues n'était pas tout à fait convaincu. Après tout, l'assassin ne reculait devant rien. Il n'hésitait pas à rentrer chez les gens. Mais ça, il le gardait pour lui. Pourquoi ? parce qu'il pensait qu'Ed avait assez de choses à penser en ce moment.

- Général ?

Hugues se retourna. Un soldat se dirigeait à grands pas vers lui. Quelque soit la raison pour laquelle il venait, ce n'était sûrement pas pour une bonne nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Général ! on a retrouvé un cadavre dans la forêt !

-'Tain mais c'est pas vrai çà !!! Ed ! toi ! tu fais super méga attention ! si il t'arrive le moindre truc, j'te zigouille ? ok ? ( enfin si t'es encore vivant !!! )

Ed le regarda partir. Lui aussi avait du boulot !

OOOOOOOOOO

_Dans le bureau du Généralissime :_

- Alors FullMetal, que donne cette phrase ?

- Pas grand chose Monsieur.

- Que faites-vous donc en ce moment ? Cherchez bon sang !

- Désolé, je fais ce que je peux !

- Et bien, on ne dirait pas ! Cette phrase vous concerne !

- Je sais mais j'vois pas !

- Alors retournez voir ce Mustang !

Quelqu'un frappa.

- Entrez !

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur mais deux prisonniers se sont évadés !!!!

- ET M E ! qui ça ?

- Les prisonniers 452 et 375.

-…….--'

- Bah Peter Johns et Roy Mustang.

Tronche des trois: O.O

OOOOOOOOOO

Hugues rejoignit Ed plusieurs heures plus tard.

- Ed ? encore en train de bosser ?

Le concerné sursauta.

- Tu m'as fait peur !!!

- Désolé, fit Hugues en se retenant de rire. Tu bosses encore ?!

- Oui.

- Et ton frère ?

- Je l'ai envoyé à Rizembul ( je sais plus comment ça s'écrit !!!! S.O.S chui un boulet !!!! )

- Ah ok.

Ed se reconcentra sur son devoir.

- Ed, tu devrais rentrer. Il est tard. J'insiste, rajouta t'il en voyant le regard du blond.

-…..D'accccccord !!!!!!

- Et Ed ?

- Ouai ?

- Fais attention !!

-Ouai ouai.

Ed partit. La nuit était claire et calme. Le blond pris son temps pour rentrer, il flâna dans les rues en regardant les étoiles. Enfin après une bonne heure de balade, il se décida enfin à rentrer. Malgré sa fatigue, il remarqua quelque chose d'anormale. Sa porte était ouverte ( enfin pas fermée à clé ). L'adolescent ouvrit doucement la porte. Mais tout était normal. La lumière était éteinte, et il n'y avait pas un bruit. « c'est trop calme » pensa Ed. La vague revient, apportant l'angoisse avec elle. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'appeler Hugues. Sans allumer la lumière, il se dirigea vers le téléphone à tâtons. Il le prit et commença à composer le numéro. S'arrêtant, il réfléchit. Mais qu'il était bête ! Il reposa le téléphone. Pourquoi paniquer ?ce matin, fatigué d'avoir peu dormi, avait oublié de fermer sa porte, tout simplement. Soulagé, il se rendit dans sa chambre. Il repensait maintenant à cette phrase. Avait t'il zappé quelque chose ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçu ( trop plongé dans ses pensées), une ombre grandissait petit à petit se nourrissant des coins obscures. Et le jeune blond ne voyait rien. Il ne s'en aperçu que lorsque l'ombre ricana. L'enfant se retourna. Maintenant, il s'en souvenait ! Il avait bien fermé la porte ce matin !!

Il voulut crier de terreur, mais une main l'en empêcha. Ed sentit des larmes coulées. Terrifié, il était mort de trouille. L'homme ricana et traîna Ed jusqu'à sa chambre. Le balançant sans douceur sur le lit, il alluma la lumière. Ed se retourna, et se qu'il vit, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'en serait douté. Devant lui se trouvait….

Et voilà, j'arrête là !!!! héhéhéhé.

Au faite, encore merci pour les reviews. Je voudrais juste préciser deux trois trucs pas très important mais bon :

je suis partante pour faire un Roy/Ed sauf qu'Ed, dans cette fic n'a que 14 ans. mais pourquoi pas un Roy/Ed tout mimi ? j'y pense ! ou alors Mustang attend la majorité d'Ed.

c'est un UA mais je tiens à préciser qu'au prochain chapitre, on en apprendra plus sur Roy et pourquoi il s'est retrouvé en prison

au prochain chap !!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

C'est un UA !!!!! bref merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je tiens à dire que c'est super sympa d'en laissé une. Encore merci !!

Dans ce chapitre, on va en apprendre plus sur Roy et je pense qu'un drame va se dérouler. Mais quoi ? j'le dis pas !!

CHAPITRE 3 :

- VOUS ?!

- Eh oui ! qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Comment êtes-vous entré ??

- Par la porte, j'ai demandé un passe à la concierge

- O.o…….Et elle vous l'a donné ?

- Bah oui !

- --''

- Alors c'est là que t'habites ?

- Eh ! attendez une minute ! j'aimerai savoir ce que vous foutez là quand même ! j'ai le droit ! Vous rentrez comme çà…

- j'ai demandé la clé !

- Oui mais vous auriez pu attendre que j'arrive ! ou m'appeler ! En plus vous m'avez foutu les pétoches de ma vie !!

- J 'aime faire peur au « petit » garçon, répondit l'homme avec un sourire moqueur.

-……….. O j'ai 14 ans !!!!!!!!!

- Oui, je sais ! pas la peine de crier, je suis tout prêt !

-……Comment avez-vous réussit à vous échapper ?

- C'est une longue histoire !

- Ah…….

- Pour que tu la comprennes bien, il faut que je commence bien avant.

- Vous pouvez ! Enfin je veux dire qu'on a tout notre temps et…..

L'homme, qui n'était que Mustang, le regarda fixement droit dans les yeux. Il ne souriait plus, il n'arborait que d'un visage sérieux et impassible. Ed détourna le regard, un peu rouge. Mustang, tout à son aise, se dirigeait vers la cuisine, regarda par la fenêtre, voir si personne ne l'avait vu. Voyant que le blond n'avait pas décollé d'où il se trouvait, observant le brun. L'homme s'approcha de sa démarche féline.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Oui !

- Quelle détermination ! Tout a commencé il y a pas mal de temps déjà. C'était y'a……( il fit un rapide calcul ) quatre, cinq ans, j'étais alchimiste d'Etat….

- C'est vrai ???!

- Puisque je te le dis !

- Excusez-moi, balbutia Ed, rouge de honte.

- …….. J'étais connu sous le nom du Flamme Alchemist. Des crimes comme ceux qui se produisent en ce moment.

- Attendez !….

- Laisse-moi terminer ! J'enquêtais sur ces crimes et un soir je suis tombé sur un homme qui trimballait un cadavre. Il m'a aperçu et s'est enfuit. Je l'ai suivit……et me suis fait assommer. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais en train de baigner dans le sang du gosse décédé. Je me suis senti si mal. Mais le pire, c'était que cette enflure de meurtrier avait appelé l'armée et leur avait dit qu'il m'avait vu le tuer. J'étais tellement sidéré que je n'ai rien dit. Du coup, j'ai pris pour perpète. Et maintenant cette pourriture recommence !

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez été condamné injustement ?

- Oui. Et maintenant tout recommence.

- Comment avez-vous réussit à sortir ?

- Me regarde pas comme ça !!! Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est parce que…….je suis super méga trop intelligent !!!!

-…………. --''''. Sans rire, comment avez-vous fait ?

- Tu peux pas arrêter de me vouvoyer ? C'est énervant !

- Euh……Oui….pardon !!!! . désolé !

- --'' arrête aussi de rougir !

- Désolé ////////

- --''''

- Alors…..comment avez….( regard meurtrier de Mustang ) euh…… tu as …..fait pour v….te barrer ?

- J'ai été aidé.

- ¨Par qui ?

- Dis tout de suite que j'ai pas d'amis !!!!

- J'ai pas dit ça !!

- mmm…. Tu dois le connaître.

- c'est qui ?

- Curieux ! rigola Mustang en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond, qui rougit.

Quelqu'un frappa. Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent. Ed regarda Mustang. Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu entrer ? Ou si la concierge, même si elle était folle, aveugle et quasiment sourde, l'avait reconnue ? Le blond frissonna.

- Tu vas pas ouvrir ?

-…..Si si !

Ed se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit. Il préparait déjà une excuse pour expliquer la présence d'un criminel dans son appart'. Il s'attendait tout sauf à ça. Quand il vit la personne, il sentit son cœur tomber dans un profond gouffre. Quelqu'un l'avait vu, il en était sûr !

- Je vais tout t'expliquer…..

- Tu me laisses rentrer ? s'il te plait ?

Ed s'écarta pour laisser la laisser passer.

- ROY !!!!!!!!! ENFIN !!!!!PAS TROP TÔT !!!!!

- --' S'il te plait, Hugues calme-toi !

- Mais c'est trooop beau !!!!!!!

- Hugues ! t'es en train de traumatiser ce pauvre gosse !

- Oh ! Ed ! excuse-moi !

- o.o C……C'est pas grave…….Vous êtes de mèche avec lui ?

- Oui et toi aussi à partir de maintenant.

- Mais je veux pas moi !!

- C'est trop tard maintenant.

- Si……S'il arrive un truc à mon frère par votre faute, je………

- Tu nous transformes en cochon à plumes ?

- O NON !

- C'est des menaces ?

- S'il arrive le moindre truc à mon petit frère, je vous tiens pour responsable !

- Il lui arrivera rien à ton frérot ! dit Hugues d'un ton paternel.

- Bon Hugues. T'as pris les clés de mon appart' ?

- Oui, on y va. Ed. À demain.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ed passa la journée du lendemain dans une sorte de brouillard. Il était fatigué et le fait qu'il soit maintenant un des complices de Mustang ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Un mauvais présage semblait planer sur lui. Soit le manque de chance soit il était VRAIMENT fatigué. Le matin en sortant de chez lui, un pot de fleurs lui était tombé dessus. Il y avait échappé de peu grâce à ses réflexes. Sur le chemin qui menait à la base, il avait cru voir le fameux Peter Johns ( l'homme de la prison qui l'avait « agressé » ). Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne quand il s'était approché. Au self, du lait lui avait été envoyé, atterrissant par terre, la bouteille se brisant. Le Généralissime, passant par là, lui hurla de venir, de pas bon poil du tout. Ed, se dépêchant courut. Mais il glissa sur le lait et s'étala sur le sol. Se relevant, rouge de honte, il se rendit au bureau du Généralissime. Il se fit ( pardon mais y'a rien de plus juste ) engueuler et lorsqu'il demanda d'une petite voix s'il y avait eu de nouvelles victimes, le Chef l'envoya paître. Puis, alors qu'il bossait, le téléphone sonna.

- Allô ? demanda Ed d'une voix fatiguée.

- T'as pas l'air en forme toi !

- Mustang ! mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- Bah je t'appelle !

- Mais vous allez vous faire repérer ! Vous allez nous mettre dans le pétrin !

- Mais non ! Déjà, si tu évitais de crier mon nom. Et puis je t'ai dis de me tutoyer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Juste savoir comment ça allait.

- Tout va bien, au revoir !

Et il raccrocha. « Il a vraiment un pète ce gars ! ». Il vit enfin arriver la fin de journée. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il rentra chez lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une furie se jeta sur lui.

- Nii- san !!!

- Al ? t'es déjà rentré ?

- Oui !! J'ai pensé que pour ton anniversaire, c'était plus sympa, non ?

- Merci p'tit frère !

Peut-être que cette journée ne serait finalement pas si horrible. Demain sera un autre jour. Ed n'avait pas été chanceux aujourd'hui, mais il sentait que demain serait un jour meilleur ! Et puis maintenant, il y avait son frère. Il lui avait énormément manqué.

La soirée se passa trop vite pour Ed. Avec son frère, ils s'amusèrent jusqu'à pas d'heure. Pour le grand plaisir d'Ed, Mustang vint accompagné de Hugues. Ce fut Al qui paniqua et avec Hugues, son frère lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Finalement, la soirée se passa le mieux du monde. Mais une fois dans son lit, le blond culpabilisa. Il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce encore ce soir. Il allait se faire tuer par le Chef, peut être même dégrader. Il réfléchit. Mustang lui avait bien dit que c'était quelqu'un qu'il cherchait. En réfléchissant, il s'endormit.

Ed eut un sommeil quelque peu agité. Subitement, le blond se réveilla en haletant. Il venait de trouver ! Il se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

- Ed ? qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda une voix ensommeillée.

- Excuse-moi Al si je t'ai réveillé. Il faut que j'aille à la base.

- Maintenant ? Mais il est que quatre heure !

- Je sais mais je dois faire des recherches importantes.

- …….De toute façon, tu ne penses qu'à ça en ce moment ! cria Al.

Ed regarda son frère, étonné.

- Al, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- On ne passe même plus de temps ensemble ! Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu resterais avec moi !!

- Oui, mais dès que j'aurai fini je rentrerai.

C'est ça, barre-toi ! Vas faire ces recherches ! cracha le petit frère.

Et il repartit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Ed était ébranlé par la dispute. Qu'est qui arrivait à son frère tout d'un coup ? Troublé, il partit en laissant tout de même un mot à son frère, comme quoi il ne rentrerait pas trop tard.

Lorsque Hugues arriva, Ed bossait déjà.

- T'es bien matinal Edo !

- J'ai trouvé !!! J'ai trouvé !!!!

- Oulà ! calme-toi !

- Il faut que je Le trouve ! IL va pouvoir m'aider !

- Ouah !!!! Quelle excitation mais dis-moi tout ! Qui est-ce ?

-…….

- Ed ! arrête d'avoir cet air béat ! « Il me fait peur comme ça » pensa l'homme à lunette.

- Excuse-moi !

- Ed, t'es sûr que tu manques pas de sommeil ?

- Non non pas du tout !!

- Alors qui est-ce ?

- Hugues, je me suis disputé avec mon frère, tu crois que je devrais l'appeler ?

-……..

- Après tout, il est déjà….

- T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, mais dis-moi, qui est cette personne ?

- Sauf si Mustang se trompe, la personne que je cherche est……………….

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux hommes du bureau sursautèrent.

- Général ! On a repéré Johns près d'ici ! Venez nous aider !

- Ok ! J'arrive tout de suite !

- Hugues…….

Hugues regarda l'enfant. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Que t'arrives t-il ?

- Oh ! O//////O. Rien! Mais je voulais savoir si je devais venir ou rester sur cette affaire ?

Viens ! On va avoir besoin de l'aide de tout le monde !

Et il sortit, laissant un Ed terrorisé. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des menaces de l'homme. Mais, malgré tout, il suivit Hugues. Celui-ci, une fois arrivé sur les lieux où il avait été repéré, sépara les soldats, et dans la précipitation Ed se retrouva…..seul au monde ! Paniquant il se mit à courir. Il s'arrêta brutalement. Mais quel crétin ! Pourquoi était-il parti ? Maintenant il était encore plus perdu qu'avant mais surtout encore plus seul. Apeuré, le blond se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il se boucha les oreilles en proie à une terrible panique. Il n'osait regarder, des cauchemars tournoyaient. Ses délires revenaient, le hantaient. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler puis, la personne, le voyant sans réaction, s'approcha.

Mustang regardait ce gamin prostré à terre. Il tendit la main vers le blond, qui réagit violemment. Il écarta la main du brun d'une gifle.

- Ed….C'est moi !

L'enfant releva enfin la tête. Puis il rougit fortement de s'être fait pris dans cette situation par Lui. L'homme lui donna sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?! t'es inconscient ou quoi ?!

- Désolé, dit Ed penaud et rouge.

…………..Ah ! je viens de comprendre ! Toi, tu ne l'as pas dit à Maes. Je me trompe ?

Ed hocha la tête. Mustang soupira………….et lui flanqua une gifle ! Ed se retrouva assis par terre, étonné. Même Mustang avait l'air surpris par son geste. Apparemment, cette gifle n'était pas prévue dans le programme. ( vive l'impro !!!)

- Allez, viens !

Mustang le raccompagna jusqu'à la base, sans se faire voir, ce qui n'était pas évident vu le déploiement des forces armées pour choper l'autre prisonnier.

- Je te laisse ici. T'as eu du bol que je passe par-là. Imagine. Imagine que la personne qui t'aies trouvé était soit Johns, soit ce fameux tueur. T'aurais fait quoi ? Tu l'aurais supplié de t'épargner ?

Ed baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. Il s'était mis en danger.

- Regarde-moi ! aboya le brun.

Voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas, il lui attrapa le menton et le força à le regarder. Pourquoi l'engueulait-il comme çà ? Pourquoi se sentait-il soulagé de voir le môme vivant ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

- Ça va ?

- Oui…..

Mustang, dans un élan d'affection, serra Ed contre lui. Il sentit le petit ( Aïe ! ) l'aggriper. Ils restèrent cinq bonnes minutes ainsi, quand Mustang se décida à partir. Il décolla Ed de lui. Puis partit.

Ed rentra dans le bureau de Hugues qui se jeta littéralement sur lui.

- Ed ! Bon Dieu ! t'étais où ?

- Désolé, me suis perdu.

- ………

- Quelle heure il est Hugues ?

- …….Cinq heure.

- J'appelle mon frère !

- Mais Ed.

- Désolé mais j'aime pas de disputer avec lui.

Ed composa le numéro de chez lui et attendit. Rien. Il raccrocha. Puis réessaya. Toujours rien. Peut-être était-il sorti ? Il se tourna vers Hugues, qui comprit la question muette du FullMetal. Il acquieça. Ed se dépêcha de rentrer. Il voulait s'excuser auprès de son frère pour son attitude. Il aurait dû voir que son frère que son frère avait souffert de son absence. Alors, il se dépêcha……………………….Mais pas assez………………

Arrivé devant sa porte, son ardeur refroidit. La porte était entrouverte. Il appela son frère mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il sentait l'angoisse pesée. Elle l'oppressait, rendait sa respiration laborieuse. Il rappela son petit frère. Toujours rien. Ed trébucha sur quelque chose, et s'étala. Il se retourna. Il avait trébuché sur……………….une chaise. Il se releva. « AL !!!!! ». Il se rua dans la salle de bain. Rien. De plus en plus angoissé, il continua à courir dans tout l'appartement. Mais son frère n'y était pas. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Al. Il ouvrit la porte. « Al ? ». Il l'ouvrit un peu plus et alluma la lumière. Il resta pétrifié. Il ne sentit même pas ses larmes inondées ses joues. Il hurla comme jamais. Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?

Il s'effondra à genoux, pris de vertige et de nausées. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Je pense que vous avez deviné. Quoi qu'il en soit rien n'est encore décidé. Et puis, vous ne risquez pas d'avoir la suite tout de suite ( oh la vieille phrase !) parce que je suis absente deux mois sans ordi. Et oui c'est possible. Deux mois sans électricité, eau chaude, sans vrai lit. Pas de télé, pas d'ordi. Camping quoi !

Bonnes vacances !!!!

Et à la rentrée ! avec la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà enfin le 4ème chapitre. Je sais je suis une feignante….

Chapitre 4 :

Hugues se réveilla en grommelant. Qui avait donc cette détestable idée de l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se leva. Si le téléphone réveillait son bout de chou….( je vous laisse imaginer ce qui arriverait à cette personne ).

- Allô ?

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien le général de brigade Maes Hugues ?

- Oui c'est bien moi…Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame ?

- Je me rends bien compte qu'il est tard…et je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser mais c'est au sujet d'un de mes locataires…voyez-vous je loue des appartements et ce soir…un des jeunes que j'héberge est rentré….pressé…très pressé. Puis cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu hurlé. Alors, voyez-vous je suis curieuse de nature, j'ai décidé d'aller jeter un œil. Mais la porte était fermée à clé…J'ai insisté mais rien…Juste des sanglots derrière la porte puis plus rien…Alors comprenez-moi bien, j'ai eus peur…j'ai appelé des voisins et ils ont forcé la porte…Et Oh Mon Dieu…les deux gosses baignaient dans leur sang…dans une chambre….et donc je vous appelais.

Hugues se massa les tempes.

- Bien…qui sont ces gosses ?

-….euh…attendez….Edmond….Non….Ulrich…..Non plus….Alonso…( ça existe ? 0.o)….Ah je sais !! Edward et Alphonse Elric machin je crois…

- Vous êtes sûre ?!?!

- Oui.

- Oh bordel de……. (Je coupe c'est trop grossier). J'arrive tout de suite !! Où habitez-vous ?

Hugues prit les coordonnées de la vieille dame même s'il savait où habitait Ed. « Faite qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé »…

Il arriva en courant à l'appartement, et, sans prendre le temps de retrouver sa respiration, il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il avait prévenu Mustang d'une cabine téléphonique. Celui-ci avait énormément paniqué, et Hugues avait perdu du temps à essayer de le convaincre de ne pas venir.

Jamais Hugues, selon lui du moins, ne s'était trouvé face à une telle boucherie. La chambre du plus jeune était totalement recouverte de pourpre.

- Le décorateur a vraiment mauvais goût…

D'accord, ce n'était pas bien placé vu la situation, mais cette simple phrase détendit l'atmosphère, seulement quelques secondes mais cela fit du bien à tout le monde. Hugues tenta de rassembler le plus d'indices possibles, attendant qu'Ed se réveille…

Pov du Tueur de Central :

( Non vous ne serez pas qui c'est !!!! sauf si vous devinez )

Une victime de plus à mon compte. Quand les militaires me trouveront-ils enfin ? Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas, mais bon…à force les gens se méfient. Mustang n'a rien révélé pour le moment….Mais peut-être ferai-je mieux de le tuer tout de suite….Je ne sais pas….J'ai déjà ma prochaine victime….

Quand je repense à Alphonse, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une joie immense ( et malsaine ) et surtout cette envie qui me pousse à continuer…Alphonse avait la peau très douce…Et toi, Edward ? As-tu trouvé qui j'étais ? Es-tu aussi intelligent qu'on le prétend ? Ou bien as-tu tout dans la beauté ? Depuis le temps que je pense à toi….Mais d'abord, te faire souffrir mentalement. Et j'ai réussit….Je suis si intelligent ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!! ( Rire démoniaque ). Que vais-je te faire subir ? ….Je ne sais pas encore….Tout dépendra de toi…De ton caractère….Si tu me supplie ou non….Le seul problème que tu me poses c'est pour rentrer dans ton appartement….Avec Alphonse, tout c'est parfaitement déroulé mais avec toi, se sera moins évident….Tu es moins naïf que ton frère…

Edward….Plus je te vois moins je contrôle l'envie……..de tuer……..et même de te toucher…….Voir si ta peau est plus douce qu'elle…

Ed…………..ne fais pas de bêtises……ne dis pas qui je suis…..mais CRAINS-MOI !!!!! AIES PEUR DE MOI !!!

J'espère que tu me supplieras de t'épargner…..comme l'a fait Al………Mais avant de te tuer…..je t'expliquerai certains trucs…….j'en bave d'avance……….Que je vais m'amuser…..

À très bientôt Fullmetal……Profite bien de tes dernières journées……Tu verras à quoi ressemble l'Enfer… !!!!!!!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!

Fin PoV du Tueur.

Pendant que le vilain pas beau se faisait un trip tout seul ( et dans sa tête ! ), notre cher petit (…..) alchimiste rouge, ne sachant pas qu'il était la prochaine cible du Tueur ( et c'est normal sinon pas de toitoire ), s'était réveillé et après avoir piquer sa crise, qui fut si violente que les médecins lui administrèrent un calmant de force ( ils durent si mettre à 5…). Maintenant que sa conscience revenait progressivement, une idée venait elle aussi….Plus jamais il ne reverrait Al….Son petit frère….Mais quel idiot !! Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi…… ?

Maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, que le cadavre de son frère avait été enlevé, il se retrouvait seul dans cet appartement….Hugues avait voulu rester avec lui, mais Ed avait refusé. Prétextant être fatigué et de vouloir rester seul, ce que, pour Hugues, était parfaitement compréhensible. Cependant, Hugues n'était pas rassuré. Et Mustang encore moins. Avec le Tueur et ce Johns…Mais vu le déploiement de militaires, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de sortir. S'il était retrouvé, il savait ce qu'il l'attendait…..Sûrement pas un hôtel quatre étoiles avec sauna et hammam. Plutôt un cercueil et des vers…Et encore, peut-être pas de cercueil…L'angoisse ! Tiens ? Le téléphone sonnait…

- Allô ?

- Toi tu décroches mais tu ne sais même pas qui c'est !

- Et si j'avais pas décroché ?

- C'est vrai…..ET puis franchement qui t'appellerait à par moi ?

-…..Personne…..Je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour rien.

- Bien deviné ! Je t'appelle au sujet d'Ed…

- Je m'en veux à mort…On lui avait promis qu'il n'arriverait rien à son frère…..et résultat des courses….son frère décède……

-……

-…….Si je lui avais dit qui tuait ces gens ! On n'en serait pas arrivé là !

- Tu as été menacé….

- ……..Et alors ?!

- J'apprécie ton esprit Mustang mais là, je crois que tu en fait trop !

-…….

- Oui ! Tu m'as bien compris ! Ed a quatorze ans ! Mais pense que se morfondre sur nos erreurs à tous est une très mauvaise idée ! Autant pour lui que pour nous !

- Mais si je lui avais dit….

- Tu te répètes ! Mais t'es en retard ! Ed a trouvé !

- Quoi ?

- Aujourd'hui……

-……..Maintenant……on va pouvoir l'attraper !

- Alors tu me dis qui c'est ? Et en échange ( je sais sinon que tu vas me faire un discours sur l'échange équivalent ! ) je te dis quelque chose mais il faudra que tu me jures de le dire à personne…

-…….Je peux y réfléchir ?

- D'accord….mais pas trop….imagine qu'on se retrouve avec un autre cadavre sur les bras…..Et je ne voudrais pas que ça soit Ed…..

- Promis…..

OOOOOOOOOO

« Où pouvait-il être ? »

C'était cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs heures maintenant…Il n'en revenait toujours pas…Maintenant qu'il savait qui IL était….Se trompait-il ? Pouvait-il l'aider ?….A moins que………

Ed sentit son cœur se soulever. Il se releva brusquement et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où il fut pris de terribles vomissements ( enfin je vais pas vous donnez les détails ).

Quel enfoiré ! était-ce possible ?……Non ! ce n'était pas vrai ! Juste un cauchemar d'où il se réveillerait avec Al…..Non ! Ne pas penser à lui !

…..Etait-ce Lui…Lui qui avait aussi tuer tous ces gens…. ?

Oh bordel !!!! Faite que ce soit un rêve…..enfin un cauchemar !!!! Pitié !!!!

PoV Ed :

Je vais me réveiller !! Il faut que je me réveille !!! Maman !!!!!AL !!!!!! C'est impossible !!!!! Je veux me réveiller !!!

Que faut-il donc que je fasses pour me sortir de là ?!

Pitié !!!!!PITIÉ !!!!!AIDEZ-MOI !!!!!! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !!!!!! AIDEZ-MOI !!!!!

Aidez-moi……….Aidez……..moi…………….Ai……..dez………………………………AIDEZ-MOI !!!!!!!!

………………….

Sortez-moi de ce cauchemar………….

Je me lève…..Je me sens vide et totalement déconnecté……Vide y'a de quoi…Vu tous ce que j'ai gerbé…..et déconnecté y'a de quoi aussi……Jamais je n'aurais pensé un truc pareil….Je me sens si mal………..

…….Je me sens si mal…..

Je tire la chasse d'eau……J'ai encore le goût amer dans la bouche……Rien que d'y penser, j'ai la bile qui remonte de nouveau…..Je revomi encore une fois……mais rien de sort…..je suis totalement vidé…..

J'essaie de respirer mais c'est des sanglots cette fois qui coupe ma respiration…..Toute la fatigue, tout le stress, la peur, la douleur, la détresse ………….Une fois que j'ai fini….Je me sens un peu mieux…..

Mais je repense à la mort de maman….Et je m'étais juré de protéger mon frère……J'étais l'aîné….J'étais l'homme de la maison….Et j'ai tout gâché….Maman s'est fait assassiner……Et maintenant, c'est Al !!!!!

Je suis vraiment un bon à rien……comme l'enfoiré qui me sert de père……Ce sale connard !!!!!!!! Ce...

…….Je crois que je vais sortir prendre l'air……Et j'en ai rien à foutre de savoir qu'il y ait le Tueur dehors……Je veux le tuer……Comme il a tué mon frère !!!!!! Pareil pour ce Johns…..Quoique……….Enfin…….De toute façon je n'ai pas sommeil, je n'ai pas faim….J'ai juste envie de prendre l'air…..Et qui peut me l'interdire ? ……..Je…Je n'ai…….plus de ……….fa…famille !!

Je recommence à pleurer…

Finalement, je sors…..L'air frais me fait le plus grand bien. Le vent sèche mes larmes, s'engouffre dans mes cheveux défaits et les fait tourbillonner. Le vent chasse ma tristesse sans pour autant l'enlever. Je sais qu'elle est là, tapis, attendant je cède de nouveau…De toute façon, rien n'est pire que ce jour…Pourquoi c'est Al qui est mort ? POURQUOI ? ……Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Pardon Al….Je m'en veux tellement!!!!!!!Pardonne-moi petit frère!!!! Je n'ai pas été un bon exemple !!! Pardonne-moi !!! S'il te plait !!!!! Pardonne-moi !!!!

Je n'ai pas su te protéger……..désolé……….Excuse-moi !!……………

……………………………….

Fin PoV Ed

POV ?:

( A vous de devinez !)

Enfin !!! Enfin il sort de chez lui. Je lui avais promit que je le retrouverais et moi, je tiens toujours ma parole…Il va s'en rendre compte.

Il n'aurait pas dû me chercher. Maintenant, il va le regretter. Enfin, moi c'est pas çà qui me dérange. Ce qui me dérange, c'est le mauvais pressentiment que j'ai depuis déjà un bon moment. Et la seule fois où j'ai eut ce sentiment, je me suis fais arrêter par l'Armée. Génial, non ?

Mais pour le moment, le seul truc qui m'importe, c'est ce gosse. Il a le visage si fin qu'on pourrait le contempler des heures sans se lasser….J'ai tellement envie de le toucher, vérifier que ce n'est pas une illusion. Qu'il existe bel et bien. Que ce n'est pas un rêve, une hallucination.

Si c'est un rêve, qu'il est magnifique….Je ne veux pas me réveiller…

Quant à ses cheveux, si blond, si beau, on a envie de plonger ses mains dedans. Ils ont l'air si doux…

Mais tout dans ce gosse semble ses yeux…..si chauds, si dorés….( c'est sûr qui vont pas être bleus ! ). C'est bon ! Calme-toi Peter !

On m'a dit un jour, quand j'étais petit, qu'il fallait savoir désirer les choses. Les attendre patiemment. Ce qui renforce alors le plaisir lorsque la chose tant attendue arrive. Et je suis d'accord…Maintenant, je sais patienter…Mais là, je sens que je vais finir par craquer. Je m'approche doucement de lui mais je m'immobilise vite. Il s'est retourné. Je vois des larmes coulées le long de ses joues…J'espère qu'il pleurera aussi je serais là…d'ailleurs ses larmes ne font pas pitié, je n'éprouve pas de compassion ! Bien au contraire !! Je sens une sorte de joie malsaine qui s'insinue en moi. J'ai encore plus de mal à me retenir. Mais je suis prudent. Ce serait dommage de perdre une "chose" si belle…

Enfin, il se retourne. Je continue ma progression avec le silence et la grâce d'un chat. Je m'arrange aussi pour éviter d'être dans la lumière…C'est plus utile. Je me rapproche. Je suis de plus en plus près. Cinq mètres…Quatre mètres…Il ne me voit pas…Il ne m'entend pas…Trois mètres….Toujours rien….Il s'essuie les joues…Deux mètres…Je souris….Plus qu'un mètre….Et je toucherai le paradis !!! Je jubile intérieurement…Je suis à cinquante centimètres de lui…Je me rapproche encore….Là, il a sentit et il s'est retourné…..BOUH !!!!!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!!

Vous auriez dû voir la tête du gosse !! C'était à me pisser dessus !!!!!

Bon.

Il est tant de passer aux choses on ne peut plus sérieuses…

Je l'ai coincé dans une ruelle si sombre, que même si quelqu'un passe, il n'y verrait rien…J'ai juste à faire attention que le gosse ne se barre pas ou ne crie pas.

Là, il m'a reconnu et je le sens trembler….Je le vois retenir ses larmes…Son regard qui, à la fois me supplie et qui m'évite…Il est terrifié, et je le sens……et j'aime çà !!!!

Fin POV Peter. ( et oui c'est lui. En même temps ; c'était pas bien dur. Si vous saviez lire, il n'y avait aucun problème )

Ed n'avait pas senti la présence derrière lui. Juste à un moment…….Mais c'était trop tard. Et maintenant, il était coincé avec un fou sadique et pervers. Dans une ruelle sombre….À une heure impossible de la nuit…Cette fois, Mustang ne serait pas là….Personne ne serait là ! Personne ne l'aiderait !!

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda à Peter de le laisser tranquille…Ce qui le fit beaucoup rire. Un peu trop au goût de notre alchimiste blond. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il fonça sur Peter ( qui se marra un peu moins )et sortit sa lame. L'homme s'écarta au dernier moment. Il eut tord. Profitant de la faille, Ed se rua loin de lui et courut comme jamais vers chez lui, entendant derrière lui, l'adulte qui rouspétait.

Enfin, il voyait son appartement se dessiner dans la nuit noire. Encore un petit effort…tout petit ! Quitte à cracher ses tripes, autant que se soit pour la bonne cause.

Finalement, il y arriva et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé devant sa porte, il l'ouvrit…Mais elle resta close. Et m…. !! Il avait fermé la porte à clé ! Le boulet !! Il sortit ses clés et la glissa dans la fente. Malgré ses tremblements et les battements effrénés de son cœur, il ne paniqua pas, sachant que cela ne ferait que le retarder.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier….Ed s'arrêta…Écouta….

- Où es-tu gamin ? Allez viens ! je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Si tu ne bouge pas, tout se passera bien. Et ce sera rapide ! M'oblige pas à amocher ton si joli visage !

Ed ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans l'appartement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu refermé la porte, un pied apparu et se coinça dans la porte. Ed pâlit.

- Tu croyais vraiment me semer ? T'es bien naïf ! Quoique j'aime bien quand mes victimes me résistent un peu ! souffla Peter avec un sourire dément sur les lèvres.

- Allez-vous en ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Sale pervers !!

- Faut de tout pour faire un monde….

Le blond referma violemment la porte sur le pied de l'homme, qui grogna de douleur en lançant : « tu vas voir sale gamin ! si je te chope, t'iras dans ta nouvelle maison dans un sac près à être disséquer ! ( En gros, à la morgue !).

Peter mit un énorme coup dans la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée faisant tomber notre petit blond national.

………………………………………….( l'auteur se voit dans l'obligation d'arrêter d'écrire car elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer avec un moucheron qui braille à côté)……………………………………………….

Reprenons :

L'intrus entra dans l'appartement et referma la porte. Puis, se posta devant l'enfant, il ordonna :

- File moi les clés !

- Allez crever !

- File-moi ces putains de clés !! À moins que tu préfères que je te défonce avant ?!

- Venez les chercher ! cracha Ed avec beaucoup de courage ( et des envies suicidaires ).

- Pas de problème mon coco ! Mais c'est toi qui vas le regretter !

- ……..

- Me regardes pas avec ces yeux ! J'ai peur !

Il ricana.

- Alors ? Où les as-tu cachées ? Dans ton pantalon ?

- --"

- Où sont-elles ? cria t-il se ruant sur Ed et le plaquant violemment contre le mur ( que Ed sentit trembler…à moins que ce ne soit lui ?….).

-……

- Oh ! J'ai compris ! Tu veux que je les cherche moi-même ! Astucieux mais là tu me fais gagner du temps !

Ed réfléchissait à toute vitesse. ( Et oui ! ça lui arrive ! contrairement à ce que pourrait penser certaine ! Hein Fafa ?). Il devait agir vite. Mais que faire lorsque l'on est coincé contre un mur par un malade dont la force, sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi, semble décuplé. Bon d'accord, il est vrai que Peter était baraqué mais quand même !!

Peter sourit. Décidément, c'était sa journée. Le gosse semblait fatigué et avait du mal à lutter contre sa corpulence. Celui-ci ( Peter ) continuait de sourire en écrasant un peu plus l'adolescent contre le mur.

- Tu vas me supplier, hein ? Allez vas-y !! Supplie-moi !! Supplie-moi de te tuer !!!! ALLEZ !!! …Et par la même occasion donne-moi ces clés avant que je ne les cherche moi-même !

- Rêve pauvre con !

- Pardon ? Répète ce que tu as dit, sale môme !!

- Rêve pauvre con ! Et puis par la même occasion ferme ta gueule ! ça pue ! Et puis je suis pas un môme !!

- Tu vas le regretter de me parler sur ce ton ! Tes parents ne t'ont donc jamais appris la politesse ? demanda Peter avec un rictus et en s'approchant encore plus d'Ed.

Ed écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Ce souvenir…Il le hantait et continuait à le dévorer petit à petit…

_Flash back :_

_- Al ! dépêche-toi ! Maman nous attend !!_

_Ed courrait devant suivit de son petit frère Alphonse. Ils étaient alors âgés respectivement de 9 et 10 ans ( _NdA : je ne respecte pas la façon dont elle décède).

_- Aller ! Al !! Dépêche- toi !! _

_- Mais Ed ! Tu vas trop vite !_

_C'était un dimanche matin. Les deux enfants revenaient de chez Pinako où ils avaient dû passer la nuit, pour une raison qu'ils leur étaient ( _malheureusement ou heureusement ? _) inconnue. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Ed avait remarqué que sa mère semblait inquiète. Al, lui, était encore un peu jeune pour se rendre vraiment compte de çà. D'ailleurs si Ed l'avait aperçu c'est aussi grâce ( ? )au fait qu'étant « L'homme de la maison », il avait dû grandir plus vite. Après que son « abruti » de père fut parti, c'est lui qui avait soutenu sa mère et qui l'avait aidé à s'occuper d'Al._

_Mais depuis la veille au soir, Ed n'était pas tranquille. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et c'est pour cette raison qu'il faisait courir son petit frère. Enfin, il arriva chez lui. Il se retourna et vit son frère loin, très loin. Il le rejoindrait…_

_Il rentra mais s'immobilisa immédiatement. Une odeur bizarre flottait dans la maison mais ce n'est pas çà qui le dérangea le plus. Non. Ce qui le troubla le plus, c'était le silence…Pesant…Mort…_

_- Maman ?_

_Pas de réponse._

_- Maman ? Tu sais quel jour on est ! c'est mon anniversaire ! J'ai dix ans aujourd'hui ! Mamie Pinako a fait un gâteau ! Il a l'air trop bon !! On attend plus que toi ! Maman ?_

_Ed vérifia dans la cuisine si sa mère y était. Personne. Pas plus que dans le salon. « Maman nous a abandonnés aussi ?! ». mais l'odeur persistait…Alors il monta._

_- Maman ?_

_Il rentra dans sa chambre._

_- Ah Maman ! Tu es là ! Mamie Pinako a fait………_

_L'enfant écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Voilà d'où venait l'odeur…L'odeur du sang….L'odeur de la Mort…Même en ayant que 10 ans, Ed comprit. Il comprit que jamais sa mère ne goûterait le gâteau de Mamie Pinako…Jamais plus, elle les borderait, leur raconterait des histoires, rirait ou même les serrerait dans ses bras. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes glissèrent toutes seules. Des larmes qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais montrer. Parce que c'était un garçon et que les garçons ne pleurent jamais ! Même dans les livres !! Et puis c'était l'homme de la maison…_

_Ed hurla…cria à son frère de ne pas rentrer. Juste d'appeler Mamie…_

_Lorsque Pinako arriva, elle vit la boucherie dans la chambre de Trisha et le petit blond qui sanglotait et qui implorait qu'on lui rende sa mère…_

_Avec l'aide des villageois, Pinako emmena les deux garçons chez elle dont un demeurait silencieux et l'autre insultait Dieu et ses Règles qui leur avaient enlevé le dernier membre de leur famille. D'autres enlevèrent le corps de la défunte assassinée…_

_Fin du flash back._

Ed repensait à ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là lorsqu'il sentit la main de Peter se glisser sous son tee-shirt, lui rappelant dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

- Casse-toi, sale con !

Ed, d'un geste désespéré, lança les clés. Elles atterrirent loin des deux hommes. Peter se retourna pour aller les chercher. Alors, profitant de son inattention, Ed se précipita vers la sortie. Mais l'adulte réussit à le rattraper et le traîna de force dans la chambre.

Ed paniquait. Il avait eut une seule et unique chance et il l'avait ratée…Quel boulet ! Sa mère, son frère et maintenant lui subissait son imbécillité. Quel bouffon !!

- Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal !

- Si tu te tenais bien aussi. Tout serait rapide et tu ne souffrirais pas !

- Allez voir ailleurs !

- Oh non ! Pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux !

-….. ?

- C'est-à-dire…Toi !!

-…OO

- Allez viens !

Peter projeta le blond sur le lit et se plaça sur lui, l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre. Il le bâillonna avant que les voisins n'entendent ses sanglots et l'attacha à l'aide de sa ceinture. Il ricanait d'avance. Pour les cris qu'il allait entendre ( même si le bâillon les étouffaient ), pour les larmes qu'il allait faire couler et pour le sang qu'il verserait…Tout ça le réjouissait, tout lui donnait envie…Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se dépêche. Il fallait qu'il prenne son temps…Oh ! Du temps, il en avait ! Toute la nuit ! Mais quand même ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne trop ses aises. Ce connard de Mustang traînait souvent par ici. Mais avec le nouveau meurtre, l'armée avait renforcé la sécurité dans les rues. Plus le moyen pour ce bâtard de sortir.

Lui aussi avait eut du mal à aller dehors sans se faire repérer. Mais la chance était avec lui. Et là encore, il dominait la situation ! Plus jamais il ne perdrait le contrôle comme la fois où peu de temps après, il se retrouva en prison, attendant son jugement. Là, il dominait ! Et il aimait çà !

Tout doucement, il commença à sécher les joues du garçon, ruisselantes de larmes. Continuant ceci, son autre main souleva le tee-shirt, sans se soucier du blond qui se débattait de plus en plus violemment.

À travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes, Ed cru distinguer vaguement la porte s'ouvrir. Mais il devait rêver ! Il espérait trop que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

Peter, lui, n'avait rien remarqué. Trop dans l'action, trop dans ses pensées…Maintenant, il s'attaquait au pantalon du jeune garçon, qui se débattait de plus belle, se blessant aux poignets.

Un éclat de lumière. Peter qui cessa soudainement de ricaner.

Ed arrêta de se débattre pour l'observer. Un rictus de douleur était inscrit sur la bouche de l'adulte tandis qu'un liquide carmin s'écoula lentement, tachant les draps…Sans un bruit, Peter s'effondra, un couteau dans le dos…

Ed n'avait donc pas rêver lorsqu'il avait vu la porte s'ouvrir ! Dans l'ombre, il ne distinguait pas la personne qui l'avait sauvée mais il était presque sûr que c'était Mustang !!

La silhouette se déplaça furtivement dans l'ombre. Ses mouvements étaient fluides mais sa carrure était considérable. Était-ce vraiment Mustang ? il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr.

L'homme se déplaça juste qu'à l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière.

Ed étouffa un cri de surprise ( lui-même étouffé par le bâillon ).

Et j'arrête là. Quelqu'un à t-il deviné qui est ce fameux Tueur ? Qui est la personne qui a sauvé Ed ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée si je suis si lente à écrire. Mais pour l'instant aucunes de mes fics ne sont abandonnées. Juste que les chapitres seront peut-être long à venir. Je suis parfois ( et même souvent ) trop exigeante envers moi-même ( et trop feignante aussi )

Alors pardonnez-moi. Le prochain chapitre que je posterai sera celui de « le secret » ( j'alternerai entre les deux).

A oui ! autre chose ! Cette fic est bientôt terminée. Encore un chapitre, voir deux. Grand max.

Voilà . A plus

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

( je suis ouverte à toutes vos idées. Alors si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part)

..je me rends compte que je radote...veuillez m'excusez! honte à moi!


End file.
